


you got me feeling like a super

by ZeroMonster



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Dick is shatterstar with a twist, Jason is multiple man with a twist, Jealousy, M/M, jaydick-flashfic: amnesty, jaydick-flashfic: superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroMonster/pseuds/ZeroMonster
Summary: After an accident, Jason and Dick have to adjust to their new lives with superpowers.





	you got me feeling like a super

**Author's Note:**

> Live fast, die young, bad girls do it well. Sorry this is so late.  
> EDIT: corrected typos, tell me if you spot a rogue one.

 

>  
> 
> (it is not longer possible  
> to be both human and alive)
> 
> —  **Margaret Atwood** , from  _Power Politics; Y_ _ou refuse to own yourself._

**Then**

 

Jason didn't know the details, he was ashamed of admitting. Gotham was his city, the only one in the world with a place for him and he made it his business to know everything that happened within her borders, but he was totally lost as to where the fuck the tower came from.

 

"How did they even hid that thing?" Roy asked.

 

They'd been eating pizza in one of his safehouses and he'd been enjoying himself, dammit, but now this. From the top of Wayne Tower, they stared at the monstrosity that had raised apparently overnight in the middle of Robinson Park. Ivy was going to be impossible when she found out.

 

"Cloaking technology," someone said through his comm.

 

"Fuck," Jason said. How did Nightwing got this frequency? He didn't, of course he didn't, dammit Babs.

 

"I don't know why I even bother," he said aloud.

 

"Hold that thought Hood, we need to debrief before you guys go in," Nightwing said.

 

Jason blinked, that hadn't come through his comm. He turned just in time to watch the freaking Flash lowering Nightwing down, lightning residue still clinging to him. From the corner of his HUD he could see Roy grinning like a maniac. Traitor.

 

"What happened to no metas in Gotham?" Jason asked, simply because he didn't like West.

 

He was rewarded with the tightening of lips of all three of them.

 

"I'm here because that thing," Flash pointed at the tower. "Is using the lower spectrum of the Speed Force to power it's nonionizing radioactive core."

 

Now that he looked at it, Jason could see that tendrils of lightning seemed to be burrowing into the chrome like walls of the building and there was a rod on the roof that Jason didn't want to know what it was for. All in all, it was very Frankenstein in the 30th century.

 

"It doesn't explain why you're _here_ ," Jason said, recalcitrant.

 

"Shut up, Hood, this is going to be an amazing team up," Roy said, and fist bumped the Flash.

 

Nightwing said something under his breath about with luck, not dying.

 

"Don't go near the power core, it could be devastating without protection equipment. Flash will take care of it," Nightwing said.

 

Jason didn't like that. At all. But he didn't want another Chernobyl in Gotham so he just nodded and signaled Roy to follow him over the ledge.

 

~

"Where the fuck is he?" Jason growled.

 

"Last time I saw him he was fighting Cheshire on level 30," Flash said through the comm.

 

It had gone wrong, of course it had gone wrong. So wrong that Jason was starting to wonder desperately where the fuck was Batman. Useless. All of them. Specially Nightwing who couldn't even get himself out of a building about to explode.

 

"I'm going to kill your ex," Jason informed Roy, who winced. "Hurry the fuck up and turn off that thing!" He snapped at the Flash.

 

"It can be _turned off_ , I'm reversing -" Flash started.

 

"I don't care, just do it _faster_."

 

"Low blow."

 

Red Hood did put a bullet in Cheshire's knee but she escaped. Roy'd gotten distracted over that for a few minutes and he'd gotten hold up a level down. At least he was in the clear.

 

"Do you ever listen to your own orders?" Jason snapped. They were on the level that housed the power core because Dick fucking Grayson wanted to kill him.

 

"Get out of there, Flash," Nightwing said to his comm.

 

"I almost got it, at least most of it, the city's in the clear I just need to -" His voice was cut off.

 

"Flash!" Nightwing screamed. They'd reached the huge metal doors that sealed the central lab - and currently also the Flash - from the rest of the facility.

 

The timer Jason had running on his HUD reached critical levels. Fuck it. He practically had to drag Nightwing away from the doors.

 

It wasn't enough.

 

The shock wave hit him like a truck. He collided with something and his helmet cracked, he lost sight of what was happening but could hear it, for a moment he was back in the warehouse: the clown's bomb, the heat, the _pain -_

 

Jason woke up in pain. Every inch of his body ached, it was so intense he felt it was ripping him apart. His skin was tight, tearing.

 

"-ason!"

 

His skin _must_ be tearing.

 

"Jason!"

 

Someone took off his helmet. He gasped. Someone sweared.

 

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here," Roy said.

 

"A - Alive?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah jaybird, you're alive."

 

God, he wished he wasn't, everything hurt and -

 

"Dick," he gasped.

 

"He's alive too," Roy said, rolling him into a recovery position. He could see West fussing over Dick, the latter seemed to be in pain. Good.

 

He blinked and they were gone. No streak of red, no lightning trail. Just, gone.

 

Lucky bastards, Jason had been about to kill them.

 

 

**Now**

 

Tim had conned him into visiting. He'd dangled the possibility of sneaking a peak of those plans that Batman surely had to stop him now that he was a meta in front of his red helmet.

 

Nice try Timmy, Jason knew Batman wanted him here to keep an eye on him, because he was a _meta_.

 

Batman wanting to stop him was an old song, he was here to find the plans Batman'd made to stop _Nightwing_ in case he went rogue or some other shit like that.

 

He still took great pleasure in the fact that it was Dick who had fucked up enough for Batman to ban his powers in Gotham. (He might have said the same to Jason but he wasn't listening).

 

There was a bet running with Stephanie. She said that the plan to stop Nightwing had to be making Damian to ask him nicely to stop. Jason said it had to be Superman acting disappointed and asking him to stop.

 

There was a motorcycle on the line.

 

He didn't find those plans because then Nightwing himself appeared in the Batcave's open floor, triggering the alarms and carrying Supergirl in his arms, painfully awake and blood seeping through her costume.  

 

"Kryptonite bullet," he snapped. "Where the hell is Bruce?"

 

The man, of course, appeared behind him. "Operating theater two, now." Batman snapped.

 

In his way to turning off the alarms Jason saw Damian hurrying through his pre operating routine. It still boggled his mind that the kid had a medical degree.

 

"Hey," he said to Nightwing when he caught up to him outside the operating theater. "How is she?"

 

Dick grimaced, blood painted his finger stripes but it wasn't a lot. Jason was reluctantly impressed, it must have cost Kara a lot to serve as Nightwing's teletransporting anchor while almost delirious with pain.   

 

"She's going to be fine. I hope. Or I will tell you who did it," he said, half his mouth twisting in a snarl.

 

Cute.

 

"Good thing you brought her here fast," Jason said. _Good thing you will still disobey Batman's orders when needed_.

 

"We were lucky we didn't end up trapped in between, like with Riddler."

 

"Hey, Nygma deserved to get traumatized, B can shove it."

 

Dick snorted. "I'm going to call Clark," he said, with the look of someone going to the gallows.

 

"You do that." Jason patted his shoulder as he passed. He was so winning this bet.

  
~

The beautiful thing about getting hit now, is that it made him unstoppable.

 

Oh, one of Penguin's crooks got in a lucky hit with a bat? _It's going to hurt you more than me._

 

The impact created another like him. Red Hood Prime shot a man, shattering his collarbone, at the same time, Red Hood replica number whatever snatched the bat and split it in half against his knee. Both enjoyed it the same amount. Dismantling drug rings by his lonesome now was a child's game when before it'd have left him patching wounds he couldn't reach under the shitty light of his bathroom.

 

As not to make it too easy, he avoided getting hit again for the rest of the fight. After everyone was suitable roughed up and the drugs we're burning he approached his replica to reabsorb him.

 

"Patrol's over," he said, fingering the trigger off his gun. Other Jason narrowed his eyes.

 

"Try not to enjoy it too much, asshole," his replica said, before Jason shot him. It was less gruesome than it sounded, it didn't leave a body, for starters, and when he absorbed their memories, he didn't remember their deaths. Otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. Luckily for him, his new meta powers weren't trying to traumatize him. They did make him hungry, tho.

 

~

Something - several somethings - had crawled out of Bludheaven's bay, ugly enough to make King Shark feel handsome.

 

"Wasn't Aquaman free?" Jason snarked, as he used his extra grapple line to bound a pair of the fuckers.

 

"We have this covered," Tempest grunted. Jason rolled his eyes.

 

The Outlaws had been dragged into this mess because Artemis had received an invitation from Troy to join the fun and she wanted to spend time with her… sister? At least it was comforting knowing that Jason wasn't the only one that struggled with complicated family dynamics.

 

He observed, amusedly, that Flash was avoiding him - an enormous feat, because Jason had at least three replicas scattered in the fight - it would've been a smart move if something had happened to Dick consequence of his fuck up. No, you know what, it was still a smart move, he still didn't like West.

 

When they finished rounding the creatures up and Tempest left with half of the Titans to escort them to Atlantis’ prison, Jason traced down his replicas and reabsorbed them with three well placed bullets. The memories flowed into his brain: he saw Artemis having a hell of a good time but overdoing it and causing Green Lantern to collide with the side of a building (ouch, Rayner) he saw different angles from the fight reconstructing almost the whole thing in his mind, he saw Dick taking down his assailants with his thighs, his hair tousled by teletransporting over everyone’s head (he’d adapted his powers seamlessly into his fighting style), smiling when he saw Jason’s replica.  

 

Jason was still caught off ward every time Dick did something that reinforced the fact that he was the most beautiful thing Jason’d ever seen. Mind you, he’d always been a looker, when Jason had been wearing the pixie boots he had been handsome, or pretty, or a combination of the two, but he hadn’t been this level of drop dead gorgeous. Imagine Jason’s surprise when he'd come back and discovered that his predecessor had gone through a glow up that he hadn’t needed when he'd hit his twenties.

 

He approached Dick now, who tried to smile at him but it looked more like a grimace. He disliked the way Jason reabsorbed his replicas. Whatever.

 

“Hey, little wing,” he said. Jason grunted in acknowledgement.

 

“Hey Nightwing, do you think you could transport GL to the medical wing of Titan’s Tower? I think he has a concussion,” Donna said, as she helped said Green Lantern to his feet. As soon as he was upright, he threw his arms around Nightwing’s neck and Dick moved to adjust him.

 

“If you’re coming, sure, I don’t think it’s smart to let him be anchor while he’s like this,” Dick said. “Hi, GL.”

 

“Since when are you two close?” Jason asked, his voice sounded weird even to himself.

 

“Since he joined the Titans, I guess,” Dick said. “Jealous? Don’t worry I’m not going to steal your friend,” he continued, amused.

 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Jason said under his breath.

 

Donna came to support Rayner’s other side and he beamed. “Hello Wonder Babe, Babe Wonder,” he said drunkenly to Donna and Dick respectively, the two brunettes cooed at him.

 

Jason felt dread climb up his throat.

 

~

 

He broke into Dick’s apartment through the living room window because it’d been a slow day and the bats with meta powers had to stay together. O _h fuck_ , they forgot Duke, why did they kept doing that? He was about to yell at Dick to call the kid and order enough takeout to give them a food coma but then he heard a laugh that didn't belong to Dick coming from his bedroom.  He almost tore the door off his hinges, but Dick just raised an unimpressed eyebrow from where he was sitting cross-legged on his bed. He was alone.

 

“Hey Jason, is it you,  _you_?” Dick asked.

 

“Course,” he drawled as he scanned the room for evidence of Kyle’s presence. “Wouldn’t treat you to anything less that the original. Where’s Rayner?”

 

“He just climbed out the window,” Dick said, with a flick of his fingers.

 

Jason glared at the window.

 

“I was joking, Jason.” Dick snorted. “We were just face-timing,” he said, rising his phone.

 

“Right.”

 

“It really bothers you, doesn’t it?” Dick considered him for a minute, pretty head tilted to the side. “The question is: who are you jealous of?”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Dick,” he said.

 

“I don’t think I am, actually,” Dick said, rising from the bed.

 

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” he said into the space between them, Dick’s breath tickled his neck.

 

“I’m older, Jay,” Dick said with a wink, voice like whisky with honey. “I always know what I’m doing.”

 

Dick leaned in but Jason caught his face with one hand, fingers splayed along his jaw, he looked at him: bronze skin dusty with a blush and blue (so fucking blue) eyes dilated. Jason wanted him so much the enormity of it disgusted him. He crashed his mouths together.

 

~

“I had more fun that you,” his replica said.

 

“I really doubt it.”

 

The memories flowed into his brain: the other Jason planting evidence that a senator - accused of domestic violence and then freed without a trial - had stolen millions from Black Mask; other Jason breaking into said senator’s home in the middle of the night and saying, “I wonder what Black Mask will do to you for this.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the senator said, still full of himself, the idiot.

 

“This is an enormous amount of money, hey do me a favor, after Black Mask catches you would you clear out the rumor about the nature of his basement?”

 

He had run, of course he had run, it was in his best interest to never return.

 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Nightwing and Barbara having a screaming match. He walked into the room - they were in the Bunker because Damian'd said the Manor was overcrowded - to find them both red in the faces, the kid had been called back on patrol, apparently the bats were having a crisis, he guessed he was about to find out why.

 

“I’m not going to do that Barbara.”

 

“Think about it, Dick. If you do, we can get there so much faster.”

 

“For that I’d have to form a bond with him, and I _don’t want to do that_.”

 

“You’ve done it before.”

 

“What?”

 

“Strike friendship with criminals.”

 

“Oh, for-”

 

“What makes this different?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Dick, you don’t have to do it for real. I’ve seen you fake before -”

 

“That wouldn’t work, I’d have to give a piece of me for it to be true, for it to work.”  

 

He could see where Babs was coming from, if they could make the target picture a place in their minds by just talking about it then Dick could transport them both to it; except, as Dick’d said, he needed an emotional bond with the person he was teletransporting with. He could do it by himself as long as he could _see_ his destination, but if he couldn’t see it, he needed someone else to picture it in their minds. Dick was easy, but he still had standards.

 

“Who’s your man?” Jason asked Barbara, doing them a favor by interrupting them.

 

“Jeff Marigold, he has my dad,” she said, with the smallest waver in her voice.

 

Jason let her take out his frustration on him and as result he ended with nine replicas to comb the city with in search for the commissioner, he led the search because she also deserved nothing but the best from him, and did it with a grin on his face. See, now that he could be in multiple places at a time, he could do what Batman couldn’t: protect Gotham unconditionally.

  
~

“Did your Titans really moved into your hellhole of a city?” Jason asked Dick, the latter sprawled under him in the bed. Dick made an affirmative noise.

 

“That’s painting a hell of a target in the city, even if it’s only their civilian identities living here, you’re going to need help cleaning up their messes,” he said.

 

Dick chuckle came out muffled because he’d started planting open mouthed kisses to Jason’s chest.

 

“Lucky me, I have you,” he said.

 

“I could be persuaded to come more often, I guess.”

 

And then an idea lighted up in his brain, he murmured it into Dick’s ear and watched as he flushed all over faster than anyone he’d ever seen before.

 

“No, Jason, we’re not having sex with your doppelgangers,” Dick hissed.

 

“Not yet, you mean.” Jason smirked.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Jay,” Dick moaned, probably in despair.

 

“Then we’re even,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from NCT's Superhuman.


End file.
